


Sun on Her Silk Sheets

by clowncowboyz



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cowboys, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oneshot, some angst but it's only to drive the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowncowboyz/pseuds/clowncowboyz
Summary: Bonnie had returned to the US after years of bounty hunting down in South America. After meeting a woman on her way back, she found a new home with her.





	Sun on Her Silk Sheets

Sun shone in through the thin, linen drapes, casting a comforting light surrounding the room like a mother coddling a child. There was a heat coming in, one that had vanished for far too long, but had begun creeping in only a few weeks ago as a sign of change. Changing weather, changing years, changing lives. So much change in so little time.

The light beamed down on her freckled back, burning the skin as she lay there on her silk bed sheets, ones she’d remembered an old friend had bought her, back when she was still making enough friends that she could afford to be gifted nice things like that. They were tattered and stained, there were moth holes eaten away, and the constant shifting around created a massive tear in the fabric where the pillow lay. The pillow was not nearly as delicate as the silk sheets, rather it was an itchy wool cover for jagged goosefeathers underneath, a purchase she herself made after the original matching silk pillowcase had been drenched in so much horse shit from travels over the years that it was no different from sleeping in a barn. Although her itchy wool case wasn’t enjoyable in the slightest, it was still better than that mess. 

Her limbs creaked under her, muscles straining and extending and eyelids squeezing tight, as she stretched under the duvet she wore. It had gotten too hot for a proper blanket now, too hot for clothes at all, opting for her to sleep naked in her cot. It didn’t bother her as much as it used to. Back when her body was still something of importance to her in the means of sexuality. Back when she had someone to comment on her stretch marks, and too wide of hips, her moles on her back, the slope of her breasts being too low, all the tiny imperfections of her. Those days were over though, no more need to worry about any of that nonsense. Her body was simply a tool now to help her get around now in her middle age, and she was quite okay with that.

Her eyes strained open for the first time in the new day, the auburn squinting against the scorch of the Diez Coronas sun. Upon adjusting to the light, she was able to make out the clock on her wall, reading ‘Eight AM’, just a little before she was set to get out working for the day. She remembered back when the days and nights meshed together with the camp. Remembers the parties they’d had for some Irish man’s return(she could never remember the poor kid’s name though, as much as she really did try, and didn’t dare venture back to that scenic overlook in Clemen’s Point where he was buried) and the party they’d had for young Jack when he’d been brought home to that swampy house in Lemoyne. Last time she’d seen Jack had been a few years back, before she tried to set out for South America. He’d been about… well, thirteen if memory served her well(which it usually didn’t). Those times were passed her, no matter how much she missed them. She swore to visit that family again one day, maybe soon, she thought as she moved out of bed, scratching her left cheek.

The mornings always went by quickly in El Matadero, getting dressed in lightweight outfits and slipping her dirt covered boots on, all whilst gulping down the grainy oatmeal she ate for breakfast everyday. She tied her rough hair into a braid, blonde strands coarse from too much sun exposure and no proper cleaning in far too long. She washed her hair in the river when she got the chance, but her work to catch bounties had been busy recently, and there were rarely ever times for her to catch a break, aside from the mornings like these. 

A knock at the door pulled her out of her daydreams, and her eyes shifting to the pistol on the bedside next to her. “Who’s there?” 

“It’s Ernesto,” A man with a deep voice spoke out, the rancher, Sadie realized, letting go of her pistol and opening the door. The sun beamed through the space, the outline of the short man standing in front of her obscuring the light momentarily, before her eyes adjusted. “We’re sorry, but you have to go. We appreciate the work you’ve done here, but we don’t have the space for you anymore,” He spoke, staring her dead in the eyes. He had a certain unease to every word, as if he knew it was stupid to mess with a woman like Sadie Adler, a woman with so much power.

Sadie was used to this though, knew it was coming for days now. She’d caught her bounty, and it was only fair that she left the dusty little town and went on her way to find a new bounty to track and kill. “When do you need me gone?”.

 

\----

The night was nearing by the time she hit the border over the river. There were coyotes whaling, rattlesnakes hissing, and the sound of rushing water under her as she made her way back to America. It’d be a long time since she’d returned to her home country, and truth be told, she missed it in all it’s messy glory. She missed the slurred English, the deep southern drawls of drunken white men, the carelessness of the poor prostitutes that lined the streets, the utter dismay of a nation overrun by capitalist morals. It’s bads were bad, but it’s goods were good.

Checking her small pocket watch, the night was nearing on eleven, and she didn’t really feel like falling off her sweet Hera in exhaustion, opting to pull over for the night and set up a camp for the two of them. She pulled out her harmonica, one she’d been gifted so many years ago by such a sweet man. It’d become worn down after so much use, and every time she played, she threatened to get it repaired as if not repairing it would condeem her to a life similar to his own. The tuning had gone flat over the years, her renditions of “Poor Lonely Cowboy” turning sour with age. The last time it had seemed perfect was back at Beecher’s Hope at John and Abigail’s wedding day, where she performed when the night came near and the couple was officially going off to bed, shoo-ing their son and Charles(oh how she missed that man), and even old Uncle. Sadie played that song that night, remembering the poor lonely cowboy in her life that she knew would’ve loved to be there.

Nights like these, when the moon cast a ghostly light on the clouds, and the stars seemed to shine bright, was when she really missed Arthur. She missed a lot of the camp, of course, but he was truly her best friend. She missed being able to talk to him about her insatiable rage she pent up, or the true pain she felt after losing her long time lover. She missed the way he opened up to her, about Mary and about his regrets in life, exposing a deeply emotional side to him, she previously didn’t believe a man could have. Even in his dying days with his cough vibrant and leaving splatters of poison blood like a trail, he still had an aura of hope, as if he could still change things. She believed he did, no matter how he ended up in the end. She visited that grave years ago, before she left for South America for what she thought was good. She’d cried and left flowers, wrote a note and all. Part of her knew it didn’t matter, but Arthur wouldn’t have wanted her to think like that, so she left in anyways, just as she’d left her thoughts of him only happy.

The song ended, and a sigh escaped her lips as she pulled the instrument away from her face. Too much thinking, was all she could think. She loved the land, but it made her think far too much of her past, when all she wanted was her future. She closed her eyes, resting her hat over her face and laying back on the small bedroll under her tent in the cold desert air. In the morning, she’d move on, start her travel to the nearest town in hopes of new wealth.

\---

Birds chirped particularly loud that morning. She woke to the sound of wagons and horses stomping in the near distance. Her eyes strained as she rose from the floor, getting ready to pack up all her belongings and get right back on the road. She boiled her coffee, chugging it down quickly, and shoved the tent and bedroll back on Hera’s back.

She was pulled out of her morning delerium when a large wagon on the road not too far from where she camped had tipped, a loud scream coming from the(presumed) very upset female driver. Sadie thought on it for a moment, whether helping was going to get her anything good, before being reminded of her long memories of Arthur last night. He’d want me to help her. And so she rode over on Hera’s saddle, quick to stop before hitting the large wooden box.

“‘Scuse me, ma’am, do you need some help?” She asked hesitantly, hoping off Hera, already expecting the answer, despite not hearing anything yet. 

“That’d be greatly appreciated,” The woman huffed, moving around the cart to finally come face to face with Sadie. She, like Sadie, was blonde and relatively pale, considering how sun worn her face looked. Her eyes shone blue in the harsh sun, and her freckles stood out against the rest of her face. She looked maybe a few years younger than Sadie, but the roughness of her hand as she stretched it out made it clear that she was still old enough to have a certain kind of experience in working. “ The name’s Bonnie,” She said, her southern twang resonating with the name.

“Sadie,” She spoke, tilting her hat in a friendly gesture, before moving to the turned wagon to attempt to push it up. The two worked for a few moments to carry all the weight of the, very thankfully, empty wagon before they were able to have it back on it’s wheels. The horses hadn’t run off either, which was good news for everyone. “You gonna be okay sending this back to your place?” Sadie asked, wiping the sweat off her brow and adjusting her ponytail.

“Yeah, I’m out on my farm, only issue is we’ve been having trouble with rustlers tryna’ steal our corn when we send it out to the mills. My old man’s too, well- old, to do anything about it himself, so I’m gonna be doing all the heavy work from now on,” Bonnie spoke, and the more she said, the better things were looking for Sadie. A farm in need of help from rustlers with a seemingly stable owner(not to mention, Bonnie was already proving to be absolutely enjoyable to be around)? Perfect. 

“Have you got anyone to help you out on the road?” Bonnie shook her head, crossing her arms and leaning against the cart. The two were standing across from each other, hiding in the shade cast by the wagon.

“I’ve got people willing, but the only ones who want to help are all wimpy little men, far too afraid of gunshots to ever use the pistols they always keep carried around. Just seemed better off caring for myself then letting those fools try to take care of me,” They laughed, Bonnie’s smile growing to show her near perfect teeth. Sadie couldn’t help but love the curve of her eyes with this happy expression.

“Well, if you’ll have me, I’d be glad to help. No pay needed, just a place to stay,”. Bonnie looked surprised, as if the proposition seemed too far from any reality. “I’ve been a bounty hunter for a few years now, and I certainly know my way around the gun, plus I’ve got more than half the brain most men nowadays do,”. Bonnie chuckled, clearly trying to wrap her thoughts around the idea. The younger woman took a glance at Hera, obviously noticing the plenty of weapons stored on her back, then moving to look at Sadie, her bandolier slung high on her shoulder. 

Bonnie nodded after a while, jumping up onto the driver’s seat of the wagon and grabbing a hold of the steering ropes. “You’re in luck, Miss Sadie, we happen to have an old room empty right now, and if you’re willing to help out around the farm, I’d be more than happy to have you,”.

\---

 

“This’ll be your room, I know it ain’t much, but if you want help cleaning and making it more homely, them I am very willing to help you out,” Bonnie walked out, carefully closing the old wooden door and leaving Sadie to her lonesome in the mid-afternoon day. The two had spent a few minutes previous touring around the ranch, showing how much of a small town it really was, with the general store and their own jail. It was a proper little community, something Sadie hadn’t seen in years. Bonnie explained the ranches history: how she had a few brothers, all either died or left for the city, and it was really up to her to take care of things now. She rambled about the how far the ranch had grown in the last few years, and how proud of herself and her father she was. Sadie saw a woman who had achieved so much in so little time, and was utterly at awe by it all. She was strong in ways Sadie yearned to be.

The room was dusty, but had clearly been used not too long ago. Sadie began moving all the old crates and corn sacks out of the way, moving them to behind the small cottage for now. She took all the tack off of Hera for what seemed like the first time in far too long, and fit her same old worn silk sheets on her new bed, setting her yellowing picture of her and Jake on her desk, along with her coffee strainer and harmonica. After finally unloading everything, she decided it would be a good time to get changed into something cleaner, maybe even take a bath.

The woman stepped out of the room again, in search of Bonnie to ask for the nearest bath to clean all of her grime off. She stumbled upon Bonnie in the back of the main MacFarlane house, tending to the small lettuce garden. She tapped her on the shoulder, smiling when Bonnie turned back to face her, completely unbothered. “Miss MacFarlane, would you happen to have a bath anywhere near here?” The woman looked confused for a moment, before her eyes widened and an apologetic smirk replaced the confused one. 

“Yes, of course, Sadie. We got all of the cottages baths of their own last summer, I suppose we’d been using your room as storage for so long that we just forgot it even had a bed, I am very sorry,” The two walked closer to the front of the house, Bonnie beginning to open the door. “ You can use my bathtub, it’s the first door on the left when you walk upstairs,”. She led the older blonde up the cricketty wooden stairs, making sure to stop whenever Sadie would get distracted by something in the house. 

It was a nice house, to say the least. Wasn’t Saint Denis level, not even Rhodes level, but it was one of the nicest places she’d seen in a while. She was unfortunately so used to see small farm homes, often over run by poverty gifted by the unjust government dictating so much of South America. Yet this house had a running bath, multiple rooms with working doors, and many pictures and memories lining the walls. There were two couches in the main room, Mr. MacFarlane sat on one of them reading the Blackwater Times, who waved boredly to the two women. 

“If you need anything, just holler, alright?” Sadie nodded, closing the door and turning the water heater on to practically boiling. It’d been far too long since she’d been able to enjoy one of these. The bathroom grew steamy and the small window that let the small bit of light that was still in the sky was fogging up with time. She removed her clothes, dipping her legs in the water and feeling all the muscles in her body relax. Her brows unfurrowed, her shoulders untensed, her eyes fluttered shut, as the bath engulfed her, taking all thoughts she had and throwing them out in place for serenity. 

What seemed like hours went by, just her washing herself of all the grime she’d accumulated over the months it had been since she’d been properly cleaned with soap and fresh water. When it came time to finally leave after the water had turned a slightly brownish color and it’d cooled down significantly, she finally stood up, expecting a towel to be within arms reach. Though to her dismay, there was no towel in sight. Or anywhere in the room, it seemed. Sadie searched up and down the room, looking for any sign of help, but there was a clear lack of the item.

She briefly considered just using her old clothes to dry herself, but dismissed the idea after realizing how truly soot coated they all were. Then she thought she could just wait until she dried via air, but the sun had already set and it’d be strange for her to be sat in the room all by herself for any longer. No, she instead chose to call out to the head lady of the house, bellowing “Miss MacFarlane! Could I get some help?”.

Surprisingly, Bonnie came to the door, her voice clearly very near. “What’s the matter?”

“I-I need a towel, if you could lend one?” 

Bonnie went silent for a bit, footsteps moving out of the vicinity, before returning in record speed. The doorknob shook and she opened the door without much of a care to Sadie, who was stood butt naked in the middle of the tiny room. “No problem, sorry about the lack of towels in here,”.

Sadie was appalled, covering herself as fast as she could, a bright blush having spread all over. Bonnie had not only barged in on her completely naked, but she also had changed into her sleepwear, a simple slip and her hair down to her mid back. She looked gorgeous, even with Sadie’s state of shock at the moment. “Thank you, Miss-”

“Oh please, just call me Bonnie, Mrs. MacFarlane was my mama,” Bonnie(thankfully) turned as Sadie got dressed in her new outfit, a simple white button up with cream inlays and some burgundy slacks. 

“You ain’t a MacFarlane anymore?” Sadie asked as she began to plait her hair into a soggy braid.

“Nah, still am. Never been married and I don’t really ever expect to get so,”.

“Oh come on, you had to have had some fair suiters in your day, I mean, you’re gorgeous!” Sadie meant it, the woman was breathtaking. 

Bonnie chuckled, “I have, men just ain’t really my… type anymore. Too simple and crude for my taste, I suppose,” Sadie nodded, vaguely understanding the other blonde’s logic. She certainly agreed that men could be simple and crude, but them not being her type just seemed new and unheard of. “Plus, all the men I used to like were either married or died too early. You ever been married, Miss Sadie?”

Her eyes lowered and she felt a small ping of remembrance. No longer was it sadness or hate, just a memory in her heart that could not be forgotten. “Yeah. I was Sadie Adler, married to Jake Adler before he passed. That was years ago now, so I guess I’m more Sadie Adler, the last Adler,”. Bonnie looked at her feet, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. She tried to speak up, but Sadie cut her off. “It’s alright, I’m over it. Jake was a lovely man, the best really, but I’ve moved on now,”.

“Well, that’s good to hear,”. The two stood in silence for a long while, looking at each other and then towards the floor, then occasionally at the lovely photo of a young Bonnie and one of her brothers on the wall. Eventually the silence broke when Sadie coughed.

“I, uh- I better get goin’, it’s gettin’ pretty late,” Sadie stepped outside the bathroom, now fully clothed and walked down the stairs into the living room. Mr. MacFarlane had fallen asleep, now the light in the master bedroom off and the door only slightly ajar. Sadie was getting ready to walked back to her room, when Bonnie placed a soft hand on her shoulder.

“You wouldn’t…. You wouldn’t want to come with me to get drinks in Blackwater anytime soon, now would you?” Sadie pondered, her face turning a rose pink. It could easily just be her wanting to make friends, but Sadie hoped that maybe it was more than just that.

“I’d love to,” She said, kicking some of the dirt under her boot. “I’ve gotta head that way to see an old friend tomorrow, if you’d want to maybe join?” She nodded, and with that, they said their goodbyes. Sadie walked to her room that night feeling hot all over, and not just because of the furnace turned up all the way.

\-----

The horses whinnied and neighed as their riders spurred them faster, moving to a solid trot when Bonnie turned her face to ask Sadie, “So who’s this friend of yours we’re going to?”. They’d left at around noon, hoping that if Sadie remembered the directions there, that the ride would only take forty minutes or so. Bonnie packed up her canteen and a few picnic items and put them on her old steed, Lucy, while Hera had been tacked up and ready to go from the night before. They’d been riding for a solid twenty minutes at a slow trot, simply talking about their lives. Sadie explained her time running with a gang, and how after the crew had fallen apart, she’d travelled the south for bounties, and eventually made it to South America, where she’d spent the last eight or so years building up quite the reputation. Bonnie talked more about farm life, but mostly her troubles with men(which made Bonnie laugh, at just how many people tried to wed this woman, only for them to realize that she was simply not the wedding type).

“Well, ah, he’s…” She questioned whether or not it’d be a good idea on selling the family out on their outlaw history. She trusted Bonnie to not expose herself to the police, but these were people she didn’t know, and she was a bit afraid to release the info. Truth got the better of her and she ended up spilling anyways. “He and his wife used to run in the gang with me. Their son was in it too, but he was far too young for any real debauchery of any kind,”. Bonnie slowed her horse down a bit, her eyebrows knitting together. “Last time I saw them was their wedding at their ranch up near Manzanita Post. Cute little place, really-”

“You… You wouldn’t mean the Marstons, would you?” Bonnie had come to a complete stop, her face laced with fear. Sadie tugged on Hera’s reigns, turning her around to look at Bonnie and stop.

“I would… why?” Sadie had an idea of what was coming. She could see it in her eyes, and the way she pulled Lucy off the side of the road and onto a small grassy patch, hopping off and motioning for Sadie to come closer. Sadie took a big breath, her hands beginning to shake on Hera’s bit, as they ambled over to the other woman. She stepped off, taking a seat next to Bonnie on the floor and looking into her eyes for any answer.

“I-” Bonnie, stopped, picking a few blades of grass under her hands and fumbling with them. “John passed three years ago, deary,” Sadie felt her eyes begin to tear up and her hands clench at the air, at the memory of her friend. “He’d been trackin’ down some of the old members for the government-”

“Which members?” Sadie’s heart beat rose at the idea that John had to kill Charles or Trelawny.

“Bill Williamson, some man named Javier, and Dutch Van Der Linde,” She flinched, thinking of how painful it must’ve been for John to see any of them die in front of him. “B-but he did it only because these lawmen were taking his family, lockin’ them away from him for so long. They brought the whole army out to kill him in his own home, after all he’d done for them.… it was truly awful to see,”.

“How’s the family? Abi? Jack?”

“Well, ah, Abigail passed a few months ago - Jack claims it was from a broken heart of losing John and Uncle, but the doctor said it was most likely influenza,”. They sat in silence for a while. Sadie had just found out two(three, if she wanted to include Uncle) of her oldest friends had died without her knowing and she’d just been idly assuming they were as happy as could be. She’d heard that Javier had died while in Mexico, since information travels quickly when there’s a rebellion in the midst, but she didn’t know it was John. She also didn’t realize he’d killed Bill, or Dutch. How things had changed. “Listen, I-I’m so sorry, Sadie, I really wish you could’ve found out an easier way, truly,” Bonnie put her hand over Sadie’s, steadying the slight shaking as she cried tiny tears.

“It’s… It’s alright,” She thought back to when the family had sent her off for South America, the dinner they had the night before, and the fun she had with them at the wedding. She thought about all the excitement she had when Charles, John and she’d finally killed Micah. Thought about how maybe if it weren’t for Micah, he never would’ve died like this. How he could’ve lived on that tiny farm called Beecher’s Hope for the rest of his life. All bad thoughts, she needed to replace them with happy ones. “ Do you ever talk to Jack?”

“I do. I try to visit him every week. I sent one of my worker’s boys- Amos’s kid- out to live with him on his farm, and things have been looking good there,” She turned Sadie’s face to look at her. The back of her hand wiped the tears from under her eyes, her thumb quick to comfort her. “I’m due to check in on him, we can go if you want,”. Sadie stood up, still holding onto Bonnie’s hand and nodding slowly. They walked back to their horses, attempting to finish the ride over without completely breaking down.

They talked about random things for the remainder of the journey, like how Bonnie met John and how Sadie is now in the room he once used. Bonnie asked Sadie more about what John was like when he was younger, and it was clear to see that Bonnie, at one point, had feelings for John. Even though he was a friend, and a dead one at that, it still made her a bit jealous. Arthur came up for a bit, and it only made Sadie more upset at the situation.

“Arthur Morgan? Nope, can’t say John ever mentioned him,” Sadie let out a sad chuckle as they passed by Manzanita Post finally, the transition from wooded forest to open plains ever more apparent.

“ Guess it doesn’t surprise me all that much. John was a bit broken after Arthur passed. Last I saw him, he was filled with this unfueled rage to redeem him. Brothers for life, really,” Sadie said as the red wood silo peaked out in the distance. Yet again, her heart raced at the sight of the farm now in front of her, upkeep still clean and put together, only difference was that there was two dogs running up to her.

“Come ‘ere, Rufus!” Sadie said, hitching Lucy to a fence post near the front, and jumping off to pat the blonde dog. Sadie remembered him, though his fur was much more white then it used to be, and his motions were slow as ever, clearly a dog on its last legs. “This here’s Rufus, and this big guy-” Next to Rufus was a younger dog, a massive great dane with cow like markings, running up to them, “This is Hosea,”. Sadie smiled at the name, knowingly.

The two walked to the front door, knocking twice. Sadie smoothed out her pants, running her hands over her face, and taking off her wide brimmed hat, holding it close to her chest. She was suddenly extremely aware that Jack might not look the same. He’s a grown man now, maybe he had a beard, maybe his hair was thinning already, who knew. The boy had to be twenty now, maybe had a wife. She briefly questioned whether or not he’d even remember him, though that was all thrown out the window when the door opened to reveal the man of the hour, eyes shot wide.

“S-Sadie? Rather, M-Miss Adler?” Without a question, he threw his arms around her, squeezing so tightly she could feel his heart beat through her own chest. She was quick to return the favor, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck, getting a face full of the boy’s long black hair. 

“Oh, my sweet Jackie, how I’ve missed you,” She pulled back, grabbing onto his arms and looking at his face, really taking it all in. His face, though still young, was different. He’d grown out a small goatee of sorts, and his face had some light scaring. His eyes were no longer as youthful, and his cheeks had thinned out almost completely. He looked a lot like his father, but he could still see parts of Abigail in his lips and nose. She could tell he was doing the same to her face, psycoanazlizing it for signs of changes, which she knew she had with age and wrinkles and old the grey in her hair showing.

“Jack, who’s there?” A voice from behind spoke, seemingly a bit alarmed. He let go of Sadie and briefly hugged Bonnie, beckoning them inside the ranch house.

“It’s Sadie Adler, the woman my pa’ was friends with!” They were sat in the living room, photos of the family lining the walls, as well as the same old furniture they’d had all those years ago. The dogs jumped onto their laps in the couch, Sadie coughing a bit from the exertion. “You can come out, Griff,”. The man, Griff, came out with a confused look about him, slowly sitting down in the chair next to Jack’s and across from the two women. He shot Bonnie a smile, though and tipped his straw hat at her. “Griff, this is Sadie Adler, an old friend. Sadie, this is Griff, my...friend,” The other man blushed at the term, which clearly meant there was something else going on, but Sadie would respect their privacy and turn a blind eye if needed.

“Nice to meet you, sir,” She spoke. She was still on a bit of a high from the situation, her eyes welling at the sights around her. A Marston house with only one Marston. Bonnie held her hand the whole time.

\----

“That was… nice,” The sun was long gone by the time they’d started riding back, now the stars replaced where the yellow shine once was. “Refreshing, really,” They rode in the darkness, Sadie’s lantern attached to the saddle, bouncing with the trot of the horse. They group had talked for hours about big things, some trivial things, but just life in general. They stayed until dinner, then after to have drinks, before Griff nearly toppled over himself laughing at some of the stories Sadie told about her experiences in the gang. Jack told Sadie that Charles had stopped by recently and had a similar reaction to her own when she found out about John and Abigail. ‘Turns out Charles’ got a kid. No wife or nothin’, but found a daughter for himself, named her Morgan. Seemed to be doing pretty good up in the North,’. They rambled on and on about the life they shared, and the parts that Jack was too young to remember. Jack had clearly heard about it before(assumably by Charles himself), but he indulged in the talk regardless. Bonnie sat the whole time, listening in intently and smiling as the conversation went. At times when Sadie would tear up again, her muscular body shaking slightly with emotion, she would hold her waist close to her, leaning her head against her shoulders in comfort. Sadie wasn’t one for touch, but it felt right with Bonnie, though she only knew he for a few days.

“I agree. Nice to see Jack in such a good mood, he hasn’t seemed that joyus since he met up with that Charles fella,” MacFarlane ranch was nearing, the lights of the railroad station just in view. “‘Cept for when he and Griff started sharing a bed. Those two are… well, so obviously in love, it ain’t even funny,” And despite saying it wasn’t funny, they both laughed. “He likes to think I don’t know, but I do. I don’t see anything wrong with it, really. People are gonna love who they’re gonna love,” Sadie nodded, looking into Bonnie’s blue eyes and smiling.

After arriving at her cottage, Sadie hitched Hera and held a hand out for Bonnie to get off Lucy. “Thank you for today, it really means a lot to me that you were there for me with all that… emotion,” Bonnie reached for Sadie’s hands, placing them loosely in her own and looking into each other’s eyes. 

“Of course, darlin’,” The moon shone beautifully around Bonnie, creating a halo effect around her toned body, her beauty illuminated. Slowly but surely, the two began inching closer, the air between them warming up. Without even really realizing it(maybe because of the alcohol still in their system or because of the rush of life), the women had pressed their lips to each others. It was a fleeting thing, lasting barely a second before Bonnie pulled back, face all red and eyes looking a bit hazy. 

“I uh-” Sadie stuttered, grabbing the handle to her room and twisting it slightly. She let go of Bonnie’s hand, which she wasn’t even aware she was still holding.

“Yea, I understand, I-” Bonnie scratched her cheek, stepping over to Lucy and beginning to pull her aside, towards to ranch house. “Goodnight,” She spoke, before disappearing into the night. 

“‘Night,” she whispered as her whole body flushed with lust, stepping into the room and switching into her nightwear before ultimately falling into a sweaty and passionate slumber.

\---

Weeks passed after that night, small conversations filled the void in absence of talking about their kiss. Sadie was neither opposed to ignoring it nor surprised, considering it wasn’t every day that a woman pecked her on the lips after a heart felt evening. Sure, she’d been kissed by her friends before, but all under friendly pretexts.Their kiss was… a bit more sensual. The next few times Sadie saw Bonnie, whether when asking for a new job or just talking to pass the long summer hours, she couldn’t help when her eyes would fall back onto Bonnie’s silky pink lips. Many a night she’d lay up thinking back to the peck, straining to remember the feeling of the other woman’s heat so close to her own in her own private efforts to release pressure. It was difficult, when she knew she would have to wake up in the morning, filled with regret while they sat going over the ranch plan for the day.

Sadie was sat in the ranch’s jail, around two-ish, if the sun shining through the metal barred windows was any indication. She’d spent the last few weeks hunting down Gus Biltron, a local outlaw and sharpshooter(one of the last of his kind). Didn’t take too long, as he was still a beginner and had barely robbed three stores by the time Sadie was able to turn him in. She’d managed to catch him in the act of attempting to rob the MacFarlane good’s store, and gracefully walked him over to the jail with a gun pressed into his back. Today though, she was looking through her new target’s profile, trying to get any inkling of where he might be headed or stationed or what not. The guy was an ex-Walton Gang member and some of the crimes he’d committed were enough to make Sadie’s skin crawl and bile build up in her stomach. The man had done everything from bank robbing, to child stealing, to woman raping. A monster, and a hard to catch one at that. All she knew was that his name was Franklin Halpert, and that he was planning to hit the MacFarlane and Armadillo bank anytime soon, which meant if she didn’t stop him before it was too late, there would certainly be some casualties. 

Her plans to set out her map on how to find him faltered as soon as a sweaty and pale skinned Amos came bursting through the large metal door, hand on his chest and the other on his pistol. “Miss Adler! Bonnie, she-she’s gone,”.

“Where?” She stood up at an alarming rate, already beginning to pack up her search materials and grab her bandolier. Amos was still practically doubled over on himself, tears running down his face and into his moustache. “Amos, I know you’re scared shitless right now, but I need you to tell me where Bonnie is,” A stern hand hit his back, urging him to straighten up.  
“T-The train station, that bounty robbed it and she tried to stop it, b-but he’s got her trapped in there,” She thanked Amos briefly before stomping out of the room, fixing her hat better to her head. She pulled her pistol off her hip, a hand resting dutifully on the other one, still holistered. The station wasn’t far from the police station, and by the sounds of all the screaming and crying, it seemed like they were probably still trapped in there.

The midday sun glared in her eyes, seeming to blind her momentarily the closer she got to the trains. The door was shut, though she could see through the thin tinted glass in the door, to where he was tying Bonnie’s arms and legs up, the woman almost completely passed out. She had bruising on her face already beginning to form, and her shirt was torn in the front, revealing her under garments. She looked awful, but the amount of dead bodies around her looked worse. She took a deep breath and stood behind a pillar at the door, grabbing both guns now. “ Franklin Halpert, let that woman go!”, she yelled.

A scoff ringed through the room, and she could just make it out through the thin oak walls. “And who the hell are you? The whore’s sister?” Sadie was fuming, she could practically hear Bonnie coughing and gagging, and it made her sick to her stomach.

“I’m her friend, and she is not anymore of a whore than your own mama!” She screamed yet again, already beginning to prepare herself for what was coming. “Just hand the miss over, and all wills be fine,”. She knew reasoning wasn’t going to work, but it was worth a shot anyways.

“Over my dead goddamn body!” A bullet flew threw the door’s window, only a moment before she kicked the door in and, with all the concentration in the world, shot a bullet straight through the outlaw’s chest, his tight grip on Bonnie’s side loosening and eventually leading him to drop her completely. 

As the blood began to spill out of his mouth, his eyes filled to the brim with fear, Sadie rushed over, grabbing a hold of Bonnie and carrying her out the dead body littered room. Bonnie reached her hand out toward the building as she was carried bridal style in Sadie’s arms.”T-The people… There m-might be more s-survivors,” Her voice wavered, weak as could be as she coughed up flem and blood. Sadie’s heart hurt dearly seeing her Bonnie look so utterly defeated.

With a sigh, Sadie said “Bonnie, there weren’t no one alive in there besides you, and you’re just barely hangin’ on,” Her pace sped up as fast as she could, making a B-Line to her Hera and putting her up in front, quickly hopping on and supporting her from the back. “Now I’m gonna get you to that doctor, but you need to stay awake, you hear me?” Bonnie nodded and slumped her body against Sadie’s own, feeling her heart beat a mile a minute. 

“You’re heart, Miss Adler… It’s so fast,” Her poor, meek voice. Hearing her name like that made Sadie almost cry. She rode down the ridge, watching as the sun set behind the town of Armadillo.  
“I care about you a lot, and this is the closest I’ve been to you, and I want to make sure I can be close to you again,”.

\----

 

A full week had past before the doctor in Armadillo had deemed Bonnie healthy enough to go home. Sadie, after delivering Bonnie to the office, hadn’t been allowed to visit on doctor’s orders. Instead, she opted to take Mr. Macfarlane in every day and lounge around the town until he came out and reassured her that his daughter was doing okay. The week felt long and arduous, with the nights becoming a drunken haze. Only thing special was when she went out to Beecher’s Hope to tell Jack what’d happened and deliver some goods to them. The boy demanded to see Bonnie like Sadie had done, but she angrily let him in on the doctor’s seemingly cruel directions.

When Bonnie had been released from care and brought back by Amos(only reason why Sadie couldn’t pick her up was that she was out catching another bounty up near Manzanita Post), she had been sent straight to her room, to be under close supervision under her father. Once news got to her that Bonnie had come home, she’d practically stopped square in her tracks and turn right around, riding Hera to her limits to get home as fast as possible. When the house was in view and the night was high in the sky, she tugged on Hera’s reigns and hopped off the large horse. Out front was Amos, sat with a large shotgun in his lap and looking tired as all hell. He jumped a bit when Sadie approached the house, but after realizing it was only the blonde woman, he visibly relaxed.

“Can I see her?” Sadie whispered, her raspy voice seeming almost desparte in the chill summer air. Her hands fumbled at her sides for a moment while she waited for a response from the man. He looked left and right, then lulled his head back and sighed a deep noise.

“I...Well, I’m not supposed to let anyone in on account of Mr. MacFarlane being out on business trip, but if it’s just you, I don’t think he’d mind-”.

“I can watch her, I’ve saved her life, I wanna be able to take care of her,” She spoke quickly and sternly, brows furrowed as they stared into Amos’. He ran a hand across his face before getting up from his spot in front of the door and opening it up a crack. “Thank you,” She said, ignoring his response as she practically pounced inside.

The lights in the house were almost all off, except the few lights upstairs that included Bonnie’s room and the bathroom. She walked up the creaky old things, suddenly very aware that Bonnie might not be expecting her, maybe didn’t even want to see her. With diligence, she mumbled, “Miss Bonnie, i-It’s Sadie Adler, I just wanted to check in and… and see you,”. The closer she to Bonnie’s room, the faster her heart beat. She was so nervous and for what? She’d saved the woman’s life, knew she was alive, there should be no reason for this much emotion, and yet here she was shaking while she opened the door to the younger woman’s room.

“It’s about time you came,” Bonnie’s voice(it was so clearly Bonnie’s voice, and Sadie never realized how much she missed it until she was right there in the room with her) boomed around the tiny room. She turned around, purple and pink bruises still littering her face, some slight stitching on her chin, but otherwise, she looked the same as always. Her hair was maybe a bit longer, but that might’ve only been the adrenaline speaking. Sadie, without saying a word, sauntered over to wear the other woman was stood in front of her bed and hugged her tight. She buried her face into the blonde locks, taking in a whiff and smelling a medicinal note that left her nose burning. Warm arms wrapped around her and gripped tightly at her sides, a pair of lips just brushing over the nape of her neck. “I missed you so much,” She said, delicate touches to her neck making Sadie shiver.

“I missed you too, I-I was so scared,” Bonnie’s arms were wrapped so tightly, hands practically scraping down the woman’s back. The two stood like this for a while before anything else was said. 

“I need help bathing, could you maybe…help me with it?” Bonnie’s hand was letting go, reaching out her hand for Sadie’s and smiling when the other took it immediately, not wasting a moment in leading her softly to the bathroom. While Bonnie began undressing, Sadie turned the hot water on and poured a generous amount of soap into the water, quickly creating bubbles and foaming up. She turned around, seeing the other woman stark in nothingness, her body completely on display to her and her ownly. Sadie’s face began to heat up, and if asked about it, she would’ve chalked it up to the humidity of the room from the bath. Thankfully though, the room stayed in silence as Bonnie slipped into the warm liquid, submerging her body.

“Would you like help washing yourself?” Sadie asked, already grabbing for the rag and putting generous amounts of soap onto it. Bonnie simply nodded, moving forward and parting her hair over her shoulder so that her back could be the first thing cleaned. She scrubbed at her skin, taking in all the moles and slight bruising that remained scattered around the pale skin. There were subtle stretch marks around where her hips met her legs and where her back fed into where her breasts began to expand. She rubbed down the woman’s chest, taking extra sensitivity to her nipples and trying to avoid them as much as possible as to not make things uncomfortable for her. It was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore the tension in the room that gathered when she had to wash the lover area of the woman, gently moving her towel covered hand over her mons pubis and occasionally looking up to check Bonnie’s face for any clues into her feelings on the situation. Every time she looked up, she found it harder to deny the pure lust(love) that filled the other woman’s eyes.

“I think I’m clean enough, I’d like to get back to bed now,” She suddenly spoke, lifting herself out of the basin and quickly drying herself with a fluffy wool towel. She ignored her pajamas she’d set out for herself and walking back to her room in just a towel. Sadie followed, watching intently now as she dropped the towel and crawled into her bed, sinking in the pillowy mattress. “Would you lie down with me?” Was all Bonnie had to say to get Sadie over, kicking off her boots. “And would you please undress?” At this point, her intentions were obvious, but the syncretism of it all kept Sadie on edge, the hair’s on her neck threatening to stand as she crawled out of her heavy work clothes and into the nude, taking a heavy seat next to Bonnie’s thinner and leaner body.

They lay under the blankets, Bonnie’s head rested on Sadie’s chest for a moment before she began talking again. “You know… I really owe my life to you, Miss Adler,” her delicate voice seemed so tiny in this moment, she could barely hear it.

“That ain’t true, you know I’d save you again a thousand times if I have to,” She brushed her hands through the woman’s hair, then rubbing small circles on her freckled shoulder. 

“I just feel bad…You did so much to help me, even now, but I haven’t been able to help you, asides from give you a home to stay in,”.

“Being here with you right now is enough,” And with a sudden surge of confidence, she turned her down to connect her lips with those of Bonnie’s. This time, the kiss wasn’t fleeting, it wasn’t quaint or tiny or anything like that. It was thick and heavy, hands beginning to roam all over each other’s bodies, grabbing at whatever they could. Bonnie licked into the wet cave of Sadie’s mouth and felt her heart hitch when Sadie let out a whine so pretty, it put the best bordeleaux girls out of their jobs. 

“I love you so much, Sadie, please just stay with me tonight,” she groaned as Sadie moved her head down to kiss and nip and at Bonnie’s boobs, licking at the nipples and relishing in the way the body beneath her twitched with joy. Carefully, she slid a hand down to her heat, pressing a testing finger at the entrance. Bonnie let out a yelp, rutting her hand against the feeling, blonde hair falling delicately in her face and starkly contrasting the pink of her cheeks. The farther she slid her finger into the pink cavern below her, the more she felt in her heart. This was the first time she’d been intimate with anyone since the death of Jake, and although the thought of him briefly passed in her mind as she lay there with two fingers plunging in and out of the heat and two wet lips pressed together, she only fell harder for the woman she lay with. Bonnie’s features seemed to glow now, obviously coming close to releasing based on the previously soft pants growing to a heavy moan with each thrust. 

“Say it again, please,” Sadie whispered into Bonnie’s ear, biting at the lobe and moving her mouth along the woman’s jaw and down to her neck, lightly biting at the delicate skin there. Bonnie rode down on the fingers, so much softer and thinner than the greasy calloused fingers she was so used to from men, it was clear she preferred these ones. 

“I love you, I love you so-so much, I-I-” and with a stutter of her hips and the rapidness of her heart, Bonnie came with passion, the same two fingers in her entrance as before. After a couple minutes of letting their breathing normalize and the redness in their cheeks dissipate, Sadie carefully got up from the bed and picked up the towel Bonnie had previously been wearing, walking back to where Bonnie lay with eyes half lidded, and cleaned up the wetness of her honeypot.

The two made eye contact, both suddenly bursting out in sweet chuckles. It was like glazed sugar in the silence of the night surrounding them, and yet neither one could explain why they were laughing. There was just something so out of body about their experience that made everything feel so… mythical. Sadie crawled back into bed without a call for her to do so and peppered gentle kisses along the side of Bonnie’s face. “I never got to say it back, but I love you too, Miss Bonnie,”.

“Well I’m glad to hear, I was gettin’ a bit worried there, to be honest,” and yet again another fit of chuckles filled the night. They talked mindlessly until they were fast asleep and the crickets were the only things heard from the large ranch house.

 

\----

 

Sadie woke up to light in her eyes, burning through the thin linen curtains of the MacFarlane’s daughter’s room. It’d been two full months since their first night together in the same room. Next to her lie the very woman who owned the room, body limp and unaware of the world existing around her. Bliss, some might call it. Beauty and perfection, though, is what Sadie would describe it as. There she could watch as the sun rose higher, hitting the high points of the blonde’s face, golden undertones radiating through her freckled facade. Her body, though generally motionless, would twitch occasionally and make a small hiccuping sound or maybe just an exaggerated sigh and Sadie would be reminded that the creature next to her was real and alive, despite how often otherworldly she felt. Bonnie wouldn’t wake up for a few more hours, but she didn’t have to. As long as Sadie got to lay in the silk sheets she’d bought for herself all those years ago, next to a woman who she loved with strange ties to her own past, she felt as though the sun beating down against her skin, reddening it with time, was a sun of joy and no longer a sun of pain.


End file.
